Dans les couloirs
by sacha-black
Summary: Petit OS sur une retenue entre Lily Evans et Sirius Black, ma vision de comment ils sont devenus amis, et de leur effraction dans les couloirs de Poudlard. (Résumé léger, mieux vaut aller voir par soi-même...)


**Petite note: ceci est ma première fanfiction et mon premier OS, alors un peu d'indulgence! Les fautes d'orthographe sont fort possibles et après lecture, j'aimerai avoir votre avis par review. Je doute encore de ma façon d'écrire. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tout est silencieux, la seule chose que j'entends, c'est le bruit de ces affreux crayons crissant sur nos feuilles. McGonagall nous jettes des regards suspicieux, n'apercevant rien de répréhensible, elle se remet à la correction de devoirs, fronçant les sourcils à la lecture de chaque bêtises qu'un élève a pu noter.

Je suis en retenue depuis deux heures, je ne dirai pas pourquoi, j'en ai trop honte, en plus c'est ma première de l'année, je suis préfète en chef non de dieu ! Je passe de longues minutes à ruminer ma vengeance contre celui qui m'a amené à me prendre quatre heures de colle d'un coup, mon esprit vagabonde, se détache peu à peu de la réalité. Abandonnant mon exercice d'arythmancie, mon regard passe sur les deux personnes présentes dans cette classe, Minerva McGonagall et lui, je le déteste, ses amis aussi, même Remus, il n'y a rien au monde qui pourrait les racheter à mes yeux, c'est fini.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise, mon dos me fait souffrir, je veux rentrer au dortoir et sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas encore le temps, je tends le cou pour essayer de voir s'il est plus avancé que moi sur cet exercice, au moment oúmes yeux se rendent compte de ce que je vois, mes fesses glissent et je tombe de ma chaise.

Mon corps s'écroule en un bruit fracassant, le professeur bondit de son fauteuil bien moelleux et lui, sursaute, il tourne sa tête vers moi et j'en deviens rouge de colère.

Il dormait ! Cet abruti, ce cafard, cette larve dormait ! Pendant que moi je trimais sur ces exercices !

Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je suis bien trop occupée a observer la sienne, il sourit, il se moque de moi !

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Miss Evans ! N'êtes vous plus en état de vous tenir correctement sur une chaise ? Je ne pense pas trop demander si ?

-Madame je...

-Ce n'est rien professeur, Evans voulait juste vous dire à quel point ces trucs font mal aux fesses, vous savez bien qu'elle n'est pas trop douée pour parler, alors elle s'essaie au gestes. »

Je suis en train de devenir folle, il me rends complètement cinglée, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? Moi je voulais juste que Potter me laisse tranquille, il a fallut qu'il vienne me harceler dix fois par jour, je ne l'ai jamais demandé. Le cafard pense que je lui vole son meilleur ami, alors il me le fait payer, mais c'est faux ! Moi, Lily Evans, ne serai jamais la petite amie de James Potter, est-ce si difficile à croire ?

« Je m'excuse Madame, j'ai glissé, peut-on se remettre au travail ? Vous avez dit que l'on ne pourrait pas partir avant d'avoir terminé, et j'ai encore ma ronde à faire.

Je tient à terminer cela au plus vite, faire cette maudite ronde et me coucher, oublier cette satanée soirée, l'effacer de mon existence.

-Et bien, il est déjà tard, vous devriez aller faire votre ronde et rentrer aux dortoirs, je lève la retenue pour cette fois Miss Evans, mais ne recommencez pas à faire des duels dans les couloirs, c'est une faute grave vous savez. Quand à vous Monsieur Black, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme, vous accompagnerez votre camarade faire sa ronde, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rêve ou elle a dit qu'il devait venir avec moi ? C'est un cauchemar, je vis un cauchemar, Sirius Black et moi, marchant cote à cote dans les couloirs lugubres de Poudlard, pitié faites qu'il refuse.

-Ce sera avec plaisir professeur, j'aimerai avant tout qu'Evans et moi enterrions la hache de guerre, c'est un bon moyen d'y parvenir. »

Je compte profiter de l'obscurité pour le tuer, c'est décidé.

* * *

« Tu semble bien silencieuse Evans, aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

Il arbore ce sourire narquois qui fait chavirer les cœurs, il ne m'émoustille pas plus que ça, mais j'en ressent quand même quelques effets. Ces cheveux noirs sont encore plus sombres la nuit, et ses yeux, deux billes argentées, paraissent étranges et mystiques.

Il a remarqué que je le fixe, je me retourne rapidement, beaucoup trop vite. Le bruit de nos pas résonne, aucun signe de Rusard, Miss Teigne non plus.

Rien d'anormal pour l'instant, d'habitude j'attrape toujours des amoureux voulant se rejoindre pour la nuit, on dirait que ce soir, ce n'est pas le cas.

Son odeur irrite mes narines, un mélange d'herbe fraîche et de mente, sûrement le nouveau parfum masculin à la mode. Je n'arrive plus à me retenir, je lance :

« Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu, tu me lances toujours des regards noirs, tu m'humilies et c'est de ta faute si j'ai été en retenue, tu m'a mise en colère et mes émotions ont pris le dessus.

-Alors oui je te déteste.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu fais du mal à James, tu le repousses, il souffre, il se replie sur lui-même et ne passe presque plus de temps avec moi. Il est amoureux Evans, de toi, et tu n'en a strictement rien à faire. Voila pourquoi je ne t'aimes pas, tu n'es qu'une gamine égoïste qui se croit plus forte et plus intelligente que les autres, que moi !»

Il a dit toute sa tirade à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je sens son souffle, chaud.

Son regard me donne l'impression qu'il lit en moi, qu'il fouille les tréfonds de mon âme, c'est frustrant. Mon corps est paralysé et ma tête refuse de fonctionner, je suis adossée au mur, coincée.

Ses lèvres se rapprochent, on dirait qu'il ne se contrôle pas lui non plus, nos bouches se collent, sa langue s'enroule à la mienne. Une poussée d'adrénaline me prends, je veux manger le fruit interdit, je veux le goûter, juste une fois. Mes mains caressent ses cheveux, nos corps se collent, le bruit de nos respirations saccadées emplit l'obscurité et je ne suis plus capable de penser.

Ses mains sont crispées contre le mur, il me tient prisonnière entre ses bras, et le plus étonnant est que je ne le repousse pas.

Sirius Black et Lily Evans en train de se bécoter pendant une ronde, qui l'aurait cru ? Si on me l'avais dit, j'aurai ri au nez de la personne, hilarant et au final tellement ironique.

Petit à petit, ses mains descendent jusqu'à mes cuisses, il les empoigne et je commence à me sentir vulnérable face à lui, il détache ses lèvres des miennes et colle son front au mien, je crois qu'il sourit, encore.

« Et bien, je te croyais plus prude Evans, et il faut dire que tu embrasses divinement bien.

-Pour un fois dans ta vie Black, tais-toi. Et merci du compliment.

Je l'embrasse, je prends les devants, il ne rechigne pas et recommence à me caresser, il faut avouer que lui aussi est le meilleur « embrasseur » que je connaisse, je suppose qu'il a de l'expérience.

Un coup de tonnerre éclate, nous sursautons et apercevons Miss Teigne à quelques pas, elle se met à miauler, hurlant à sa façon pour dire à son maître que deux élèves commettent une infraction.

Je pousse un long soupir et m'écarte, à ce même moment, Rusard apparaît un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, il a trouvé ses délinquants.

« Alors, regardez ce que ma Miss Teigne a trouvé, vous deux, je vous jure que vous allez être de corvée !

-De corvée de quoi ?

Black est un imbécile, il joue trop au malin, le pire c'est qu'il n'est qu'un abruti.

-Monsieur, le professeur MacGonnagal nous a dit de faire notre ronde ensemble. Si vous voulez vérifier, je pense qu'elle est encore dans son bureau. Ou sinon vous pouvez tout autant attendre demain et nous faire gagner quelques minutes de sommeil en plus, qu'en dites vous ?

-Hum, et si vous mentez ?

-Et bien si nous mentons vous n'avez qu'à prendre nos noms, après avoir vérifié demain matin vous saurez si oui ou non nous avons menti. D'accord ?

-Hum, bon. Filez avant que je ne change d'avis !

Enfin il laisse tomber l'affaire, c'est assez étrange de sa part, d'habitude il aime bien s'acharner sur nous, enfin surtout sur Sirius et toute sa clique.

Nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'à la salle commune, avant d'entrer, Black m'agrippe le bras.

-Tu ne diras rien, ni à James ni à personne, je ne veux pas faire du mal à mon meilleur ami, il compte énormément pour moi tu sais.

Il semble vraiment sincère, c'est vrai que je m'imagine mal sortir avec Sirius Black, le bourreau des cœurs de ces dames, non, je suis mieux toute seule, ce n'est qu'une erreur de parcours.

J'essaie de me persuader, que nous sommes trop différents.

Cela marche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cela restera notre petit secret, je ne tiens pas plus que toi à ce que ça se sache, j'ai une réputation d'élève modèle à tenir.

Il pouffe de rire, m'entraînant avec lui, d'un coup je pense que je ne déteste plus Sirius, c'est d'une façon bizarre que nous nous sommes réconciliés, mais je ne l'aurai pas imaginé autrement

Encore aujourd'hui je pense à notre début d'amitié, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que je suis mariée à James Potter, que je ne suis plus Lily Evans mais Lily Potter, que j'attends un enfant qui s'appellera Potter. Pourtant je l'aime, j'aime cet homme que j'avais juré de repousser à jamais, et son meilleur ami est aussi le mien.

* * *

**C'est encore moi! Je sais que cet OS est un peu court mais je l'ai écris en très peu de temps et sur un coup de tête, j'ai choisi de ne pas divulguer certains détails (par exemple pour laisser le lecteur s'imaginer comment Lily a atterri en retenue), j'espère que cela vous a plu! Merci de me laisser une review (et je sais que je rabâche mais bon, c'est la vie)... **


End file.
